Lost and Found
by xRavenxRobinx
Summary: "I thought that he truly loved me, how naive of me to think it that way. He still can't get over Terra. Once again, he was officially dumped. I'd lost Love inside of me after we're through, I can't afford to feel anymore." DickGraysonxRaven


**Okay so... this is... well, I'd just read "Titans Fractured" J.T. Krul (and friends) and arghh... I seriously don't like the pairing. And I can't resist the urge to write the twist. So this is my version of what happened after the comic. Okay... so the scene [The titans had disbanded...and they moved to Sans Fransisco] is the summary of the comic that I've read. And... I've used a lot of speeches found in the comic. Especially the "Trigon Ritual" part. **

**Warning: Pathetic English Language is used here**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p>Lost and Found<p>

* * *

><p>The titans had disbanded years ago.<p>

First to leave was Nightwing, who had gone to take the role of Batman in Gotham. Cyborg was having trouble, emotionally, ever since the Titans rookies paid the price, especially Power Boy, in their trial test. He was seeking out a way of life beyond the Titans. Donna longed for a normal life. Wally and Roy had their own family. Starfire was being offered to join the JLA, but she was too confused, worried, and too lonely, to think of anything. Beast Boy was getting back on his feet after Raven, and they moved to Sans Fransisco.

* * *

><p>I thought we could start anew in Sans Fransisco. But it was definitely over for the both of us, Garfield and myself. I thought that he truly loved me, how naive of me to think it that way. He still can't get over Terra. Once again, he was officially dumped. I'd lost Love inside of me after we're through, I can't afford to feel anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>My name is... I have no name. Raven ceased to exist years ago. I am a sin. I have no family, they left. I've tried to stop evil and hide from them, but evil always <em>found<em> me. No matter how much good deed I've done, evil still runs in my blood. It was then when I've realized that we had been playing a game of hide-and-seek all long. For years, I drifted on the streets silently at night, hunting for my brothers. It always turns out that I'm haunted by their presence. It was as if they had been following my every move. My powers are drained, day by day and bit by bit. I am beginning to feel tired. I fear that one day, I would turn evil. I wanted all of it to stop, but it was all to good to be true. No matter how exausted I am, I swore to fight evil with every once of energy that is left of me, and pin them down, preventing evil sins to rule the world. Ironically, I have to give in to the fact that I'm a sin myself.

* * *

><p>Tonight, and probably for the next few weeks, I'll be hunting in Gotham. Gotham is quite a place of my liking, robbers commiting crime in the day, and ruffians roaming the dark alleys at night. It was always dangerous there regardless of day or night.<p>

There had been a Trigon ritual. I felt the Gathering states away. And more importantly, I sensed my brothers.

* * *

><p>The hour approaches.<p>

"Place the subject on the altar."

I stood silently on the roof watching their every move. The poor girl screamed as she was pinned down. Something was not right. I could sense my brother, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Her blood shall sanctify the door, and he shall set foot on this realm once again. A new dominion born from her flesh, we offer this humble sacrifice... Oh Dark Lord... Trigon!"

The girl screamed and tears streaked out from her eyes as a man raised his dagger above her chest. Still no sign of any demon.

Just then, a figure swooped down. I thought it was one of my brothers initially. But his graceful moves... It didn't seem right. He moved like a cat, with soft sinewy movements, his feet making no sound on the damp paving stones. This person... This man seemed oddly familiar. Have I met him before?

He was no match to the idiots who wanted to bring Trigon out. They were carry guns, he, who was dressed in the Batman costume, was using some deficient weapons. I sighed. That pathetic creature. He can't even protect himself.

I was the one who never liked parties. I appeared silently,trying not to gain any attention, and 'aided' Batman.

Those idiots... They ran off after several "phenomenal" incidents happened like black tendrils engulfing their members.

I spared the man in the Batman suit a look. Surely, he's not the real Batman. I can tell. There's a bond between us. I've never remembered sharing a bond with someone.

_Anxiety? Shock? He's blinded by his emotions right now, too many, all at once. Can't get a good read._

One thing's for sure, he was shocked, not because of the cult, but me. I phased through a wall, sensing that it was dawn soon.

* * *

><p>Who on earth is that man? He can't be the real Batman. But he's been there every night to stop the criminals whenever there was a cult going on. I can sense <em>them<em>, all six of them, but where are they? They hadn't showed up, and it had been years. Trigon isn't the sort with patience.

Nothing much had happened this week. Perhaps the Gathering would be held in another state. I strolled the suburb of Gotham, enjoying myself in the nature, away from the hubbubs in the city.

It was peaceful. The dark velvet sky was peppered with stars, and nothing broke the tranquility of the night. A breeze went passed me. It tickled my skin. For the first time in many years, I smiled.

I walked under the gentle glow of the pale moon, which held a mysterious aura. I drew in a deep breath.

"No... I can't let my guards down, they could be here, waiting for me," I thought. My eyes began to dart back and forthaimlessly, in search of hidden threats.

I set down near the river bank and sighed. The river was calm, there were no ripples. A gentle wind blew passed and rustled the leaves. I began to think back, back in the days where—_no, Raven ceased to exist years ago._

"Enjoying yourself huh?"

_That voice... _

"Took you long enough to come back."

_Could it be...?_

"Aren't you suprise to see me, Raven?"

I turned around and met the boy, no, he was a man now. "You must be mistaken, I'm not Raven."

I looked away, ashamed to face him. He was the one in the Batman suit. It made sense now.

He took a seat beside me, "Stop running from who you are."

As I turned around, ready to glare at him, his eyes took me by surprise. They were dark and beautiful, fathoms deep, like a river on a moonless night. It was then when I realized that he had taken off his mask. It was the same pair of eyes that I grew to love.

"Raven ceased to exist years ago."

"So who are you?" he challenged.

I thought of a name, then, "Pride."

I saw a flicker of amusement appeared on his face for a moment. Pride, Envy, Wrath, Lust, Sloth, Glutton and Greed are the seven deadly sins. All of the children of Trigon inherited one of the sins.

"Raven..."

"FOR THE LASTTIME, I'M NOT RAVEN AND SHE'S DEAD A LONG TIME AGO!" I stood up, ready to leave.

Something grabbed my hand, keeping me from phasing away. "What happened to you?"

"What do you want from me?"

We stayed in silence like that.

"Leave me alone."

"Do you know hard it was for me to find you? You did not stay connected with us, not even Victor. I'm not letting you go off that easily."

"Please, I'm not Raven. Let me go." I felt his eyes boring right through me. The pupils of his eyes were like dark pins tacking me to the wall; he wouldn't let me go until I gave a better reply.

"What's wrong with you? You know you could trust me," his eyes softened.

"GO AWAY!"

Defeated, he left, but I could still sense his presence. I knew he would be watching me. I read his mind, he had been tracking me down, far beyond that day we met in the cult sacrfice.

"Sister..."

As I was about to get up and leave, I heard something. The whisper lacked the human warmth of a human voice. I wasn't sure if it was inside my head or out. But it was the day, the day I face my demonic brothers.

"We know you've been looking for us, sister. We know you've been out hunting. Besides, all we're trying to do is keep our little family together."

Two other demons emerged. "And now that I have your undivided attention, I'd like to make you an offer on behalf of your family.

I chuckled, forgetting the fact that Dick Grayson, the current Batman, was watching my every move. "Just the three of you? I would expect Trigon to sent all six. Oh, and I already have a family."

My brother, Wrath, darted towards me. "Stop fighting who you really are..."

Lust appeared behind me and gave me a few kicks from the back, "The sin of Pride..."

Envy chuckled as Wrath hit me right in the face with his fist. "You really sure you have a family? Or is it _had_ a family?"

Wrath roared, "Come join us, sister. Don't make this family reunion a tragic one."

"I said, I _have_ a family."

Wrath bellowed and punched me in the gut, "If that's true, then where's the rest of your family?"

I began spitting out blood, "I don't need them to handle you."

Lust threw a stone statue at me, "You are to proud to admit who you really are." It smashed into pieces as it hit me. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Batman wanting to come out of his hiding and protect, me.

Envy chuckled and strangled him as he got down the tree, "And you sent this pathetic _thing_ to protect you? I thought you're tougher and smarter than any one of ur, sister. Looks like we're wrong."

"Don't hurt him," I managed to choked out this three simple words, but it seemed very distant to me.

Hurt, I gave a pathetic laugh mentally. Aren't I the one who's hurt all these years?

Envy continued, "I tell you what, you've never lead a good life. You thought having your pathetic little friends would protect you from who you really are. But instead, you became more stressed, because you knew one day they would find out your true heritage."

I kept silent and wiped some blood off my face. Wrath continued the story, "My poor sister, you thought that you fell in love with this weakling when you saved the world. Then, you're heart is broken when you found out that he's in love with your friend, whom you called a family. Then a feeble creature used you to replace his girlfriend. He's dumped, but you two got back together again."

"Shut up."

"Then you realized that nothing had been better when you're at Sans Fransisco. In fact, it had became worst. What you called your boyfriend still could not get over Terra. And that's the end of you two."

"SHUT UP."

"You roamed the streets silently, hunting for us, but it is us, who found you."

"ENOUGH!"

Black aura engulfed all the three demons and it threatened to take their lives away. Dick was fortunately released from the wrath of Envy.

"Sister, we know you've been living in fear and depression. All these years... You've—"

"One more word and you'll be dead," the aura tightened around them.

"S... Sister... Co...m... come wi—"

"Shut up! All of you!" I knelt down, buried my face with my hands, tears cascading down my cheeks.

I don't know what happened, but I only heard a voice, "It's okay, Raven... They're gone now."

Dick tapped my shoulders and I cringed at the contact.

"It's okay... I'm here," he squatted down and embraced me, I looked around and was relieved to see that they were gone.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, crying. "Oh Raven... You never told me..."

He caressed my hair and patted my back. It felt safe in his arms. He wiped away my tears and looked into my eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

He suddenly leaned and and his lips brushed mine. He nibbled my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I was shocked. I knew it was wrong, but I kissed him back.

Guilt.

I broke apart abruptly, "I'm... so sorry... I... really don't know what's in with me... I..."

"I can't afford to feel now," I told myself. I looked down.

Dick placed a finger to my lips and lifted my chin, "What's over had been over now. No one will try to hurt you. Even if there is, I'll protect you with all my life. I'd even gone down the hell with you, don't you trust me?"

"But you're Starfire's."

"We're through."

I arched a brow. "Come," he stood up, pulling me up with him. " He pulled me towords a tree and he sat down. He patted the empty space beside him, gesturing me to sit. We had endless hours catching up on each other's life. Everything seemed to have gone back to how it would be.

The sky was getting brighter and brighter and it had became warmer and warmer. I yawned, we'd been talking continuously for the whole night, not to mention the exhausting fight with the three deadly sins, I'm so lethargic.

Dick smirked. It's been a long time since I saw the cheeky smirk of his. He lay down, "I could to be the pillow."

I smirked back, as I lay on his stomach and shifted until I was comfortable. He played with my hair as he twirled it around his fingers. Oddly, I couldn't sleep. I traced his abs with my finger.

"Raven?"

"Hmm...?" I snuggled.

"Can't sleep?"

I stayed silent. Should I bother him or not? He'd helped me a lot already.

"Come on, I'll tell a bedtime story for my little Rae-Rae," he winked at me, "for free."

I laughed and hit him playfully in the chest, "I'm already an adult, I don't need bedtime stories."

"I don't care. I feel like telling now," he pouted.

"Acting cute."

"There was once a mermaid called Ariel... Or is it Adrian?" he paused. "Anyway, she was as hot ans sexy as my little Raven. Ariel... or Adrian... I don't know... gahh... let's call her Raven okay? Okay... so... Raven met a charming and hot and cool and sexy and cute prince called Dick."

I smiled, "Narcissist..."

"Oh shut up and sleep."

Sleep was inviting, and I stepped into the world of dreams. Is it because of his story or that he was cuddly?

* * *

><p>Someone found me, someone found Raven. I've found my family too. I no longer fear evil as I know someone is there to protect me.<p>

All the things that I've lost are found.

* * *

><p><strong>So...? Review please. <strong>

**Thanks.**


End file.
